Recommencer à Zéro
by Stear's Girl
Summary: FIC EPISTOLAR.- Tras veinticinco años de espera, por fin hará su sueño realidad. Minificción nacida de un reto de la Guerra Florida, tenían que ser dos líneas y salió esto.


**DISCLAIMER:** Como saben, los monos son de Mizuki e Igarashi, sólo me los cojo un ratito para hacer historias sin ánimo de lucro.

Este microfic salió en minutos de inspiración, por un reto fic. Como es usual en mis trabajos, se trata de un planteamiento distinto al que conocemos. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

,-

* * *

,-

Querida Candy:

Aunque estés en Londres, seguro que te habrás enterado de que por fin liquidé mi divorcio con Annie. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo económico que nos satisfaciera a ambos, especialmente a ella. No, no te culpes, y tampoco es culpa de ella. Y, ¿sabes? mucho menos mía. Porque uno no puede mandar en sus sentimientos, aunque lo intenté veinticinco largos años. ¿Verdad que me entiendes? Claro, has pasado por lo mismo.

Aunque Annie pueda decirte mil cosas, jamás le fui infiel, al menos de la forma en que todos conocemos y, como leerás más adelante, ella no puede decir lo mismo. Nunca, mientras estuve casado con ella, profané nuestra cama. Pero debes saber que si todo terminó, fue porque no pude soportar más vivir en esta farsa. Cada vez que la besaba, que le hacía el amor, que reía con ella... imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo contigo.

¿Crees que es casual que te pidiera que le regalases a Annie cada Navidad ese perfume igual al tuyo? Gracias a esa delicada fragancia de rosas, pude sentirte un poco más cerca, y hacer más llevadera esta tortura. Y gracias a Dios que los nombres de ambas comparten vocales, y en según qué situaciones se escuchan prácticamente igual... porque si no, desde hace mucho que Annie habría pillado que, tras perderme en su cuerpo, lo que gemía con voz atormentada era tu nombre, no el suyo. Sé que puede parecer retorcido, pero la única manera que encontré de callar todos estos años, fue fingiendo que ella era tú. Así fue como pude contenerme de dejarlo todo, hasta a mi hijo, e ir tras de ti; más cuando quedaste viuda hace dos años.

El accidente de coche que sufrimos Stear y yo hace cuatro meses, en el que estuvimos a punto de morir, me aclaró muchas cosas; y en el hospital, mi hermano se habrá dado cuenta de que mi vida con Annie era un montaje de cartón piedra: únicamente hacía falta ver el trato que se dispensan él y Patty, y compararlo con el que yo recibía de mi entonces aun esposa. Ni ella me quería ni yo la quise nunca, y el bueno de mi hermano me hizo ver que si el destino me daba una nueva oportunidad; tenía que salir de mi cómoda burbuja de seguridad e intentarlo. Stear me dijo que al fin que el "no" ya lo tengo, merecía la pena luchar por tu "sí". Seguramente se dio cuenta de nuestro amor por cómo nos mirábamos, cuando viniste a verme al hospital; aunque Stear es muy observador y puede que algo sospechase de antes, pero no dijo nada hasta entonces. Como puedes concluir, ni él ni nadie sabe de nuestros encuentros secretos; pues aunque no nos hayamos siquiera besado más que un par de veces, quise proteger tu reputación, pues en ese momento no te podía ofrecer el respaldo que necesitas, el de un marido.

Debes saber, y Annie no te lo negará, que mi ex-mujer disfrutó de un buen matrimonio, pues hice todo lo que pude para ser un buen marido. Pero creo que ambos terminamos siendo un sucedáneo de lo que ninguno de los dos podía tener, y eso nos hizo alejarnos cada vez más. Ella buscaba un esposo que no sólo la quisiera, sino que la amara; y yo buscaba a la mujer que siempre, desde aquel encuentro en el embalse, amo con locura. Debes saber que nos hemos divorciado a petición de ella, pues ahora que su "querido amigo" Harvey Murdock ha quedado viudo, parece que ya no tiene excusas para proclamar una relación que llevaban años manteniendo.

No te voy a negar que me dolió, y mucho; pero no por lo que crees. Me dolió que me haya hecho perder tantos años, que se los haya hecho perder a ella misma; que no tuviera el mismo respeto por su matrimonio y su hijo que tuve yo. Pero a la vez la entiendo, Annie necesitaba de un hombre que le diera lo que yo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nunca pude darle. Ella dice que es feliz ahora, que me perdona y ambos nos hemos deseado mucha felicidad. Incluso, me ha conminado a buscar el amor, y sabe que sólo lo encontraré contigo.

Sí, Candy; a estas alturas te tiene que quedar bien claro que todo el mundo sabe que la única dueña de mi corazón eres tú. Y yo había callado todo este tiempo, incluso cuando al final elegiste al inglesito de las narices, perdón, a Grandchester, en vez de a mi tío. Aun recuerdo tu triste mirada cuando pronunciaste los votos matrimoniales, y en ese momento supe que a quien realmente amabas era a mí; y una parte de mi alma murió en ese momento, pues ya estaba casado con Annie. ¡Cuántas cosas se pudieron haber evitado, si hubiésemos sido atrevidos y sinceros a su tiempo! Pero aun tenemos tiempo, tenemos muchos años por delante. Volví a nacer aquella tarde en que, rebasada por los acontecimientos -tu reciente viudez- por fin aceptaste que me amabas.

No me importa el escándalo. No me importa Annie, y como mi hijo tiene casi veinte años, ya es un adulto que comprenderá perfectamente la situación. Es lo único bueno que saqué de estos veinte años de matrimonio. Mi Jacob es mi orgullo, como bien sabes, ha resultado ser un muchacho inteligente y centrado. Sí, definitivamente entenderá que su padre por fin se atreva a intentar la historia de amor que debió comenzar hace más de veinticinco años. Y sé que Ellen, tu hija, también entenderá; pues no olvido las pullas que nos ha estado lanzando los últimos tiempos, desde tu viudez. Tu pequeña, que ya es toda una señorita, tiene una intuición increíble, y creo que es la única de la familia que desde el principio supo ver lo que había entre nosotros.

Pronto llegaré a ti, y sin ataduras, podremos estar por fin juntos. Mientras lees esta carta, estaré atravesando el Atlántico, yendo a tu encuentro. Espérame, amor. En tu anterior carta, me decías que esperabas tener la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida conmigo; sin embargo, te prometo que para mí obtener por fin tu amor será comenzar a vivir realmente. En tus brazos, esa parte de mi alma que había muerto renacerá, y ahí mismo, bien adentro de ti, te la entregaré como te he entregado todo mi ser desde hace tantos años.

Podría decirse que ahora soy libre, pero no es verdad. Te pertenezco, eres mi señora, mi lucero, mi dueña; incluso sin habernos tocado aun. Y me hace muy feliz saber que pronto llegará ese momento que tanto hemos anhelado.

Tuyo, completa y ardorosamente tuyo  
Archibald Cornwell

**FIN**

* * *

,-

Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios.


End file.
